the_brighty_and_rainyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet
1x03 of Rise. Written by Rainy. Scarlet Moon's visit is quite a surprise to me. Not that I mind. Seeing my niece is a welcome distraction from the dreary routine of my regular life, which consists of hunting, sleeping, and surviving. Still, I haven't seen Rocky and Winter in a while. What is their daughter doing here without them? "Hey," I mew softly. She jumps, like she didn't hear my approach. I set down my catch from today's hunt; it's not much, just a mouse and a sparrow. I nudge the sparrow towards her. She seems too agitated to eat. "Hi, Storm," she says. "I, um... I need to talk to you." I nod, wrapping my tail around my paws and eyeing her expectantly. "So talk. You know I'm always here to listen." It's true. I love Moon like my own daughter. As the only surviving kit of the litter, you might think she's spoiled by her parents. But the truth is, Winter and Rocky are stretched thin enough trying to provide for and defend their little family. It falls to me to provide emotional support to their daughter, which is rather unusual. I'm not exactly the classic maternal figure, but I do my best. Time has passed since Winter moved away. The pain of that abandonment doesn't sting so badly now. I've gotten used to life on my own. I'm not half as happy as I used to be, when I'd wake up beside Winter every morning. But that's a small price to pay for my sister's happiness. Besides, Rocky and Winter have given me the greatest gift I've ever received. Moon. A little cat who looks up to me, depends on me, admires me. Physically, Moon is a mix of Winter and Rocky. She has her father's russet tabby fur, not Winter's fluffy white mantle--but then, she has her mother's beautiful blue eyes. In spirit, she is definitely unlike either of her parents. Rocky is patient and kind; Winter is calm and lovely. On the other hand, their daughter is headstrong, willful, and stubborn. In short, she is a lot like me. Now, looking at her, I'm puzzled. I've never seen her so distraught. "I've done something terrible, Storm," she says, voice trembling. "My parents would be so disappointed if they knew. You'll be disappointed too, once you hear." "Moon, stop," I plead, touching my nose to her ear. "Just tell me what's happened." She takes a quavering breath. "Do you know what Mouse is?" "Mouse? Small, furry...?" I point to the dead mouse at my paws. "Prey?" "N-no. Small, red, shiny berries." A pool of dread forms in my stomach. "Moon..." "I just wanted to try it at first!" she cries. "At first I didn't even like them! They're bitter and gross. But I... I kept going back to the patch for more. Now I can't stop. My parents aren't in our den very often, but they're going to notice sooner or later. I can't control myself, Storm. I don't know what to do." I should be so angry. I can't believe this; she should know better. But looking into her teary eyes, exactly like my sister's... all I can do is shake my head and wrap my tail around hers. '' ''"We'll get through this," I promise. - "Is Dashpaw still asleep?" questions Firepaw incredulously. "Him and Amberpaw," affirms Troutpaw. He looks puzzled. "It's not very like them, is it?" "They haven't been acting very like themselves lately. Reckless, quick to get angry..." Firepaw muses. "Isn't that how they always are?" Shooting him a disapproving look, Firepaw says, "You know what I mean. I know my sister inside out. Something's changed. It's like she's slowly losing her reason. It's impossible to be around her without angering her nowadays." Sighing, Troutpaw says, "I know what you mean. Shall we go wake the two of them up?" This is easier said than done. It requires a great amount of yowling, banging rocks against each other, and shaking the two dozers. And once Dashpaw and Amberpaw are finally awake, they're crankier than ever. Cross and hazy-eyed, Amberpaw stumbles into the sunlight, grumbling. "You two are irrepressible, and I mean that in the worst way possible. Can't you let us sleep in for once?" "For once?" demands Troutpaw, glaring at the two offenders. "You sleep more than you're awake." "That's not true," protests Dashpaw. "I'm sleepy because I was out yesterday night-" "Shut up," hisses Amberpaw, nudging him sharply. Firepaw's eyes flit from her sister to Dashpaw, trying to figure out what Dashpaw almost gave away. "What's going on, you two?" she asks suspiciously. "Nothing," says Dashpaw testily. Exchanging a disbelieving look with Troutpaw, Firepaw says, "Guys, if you're keeping secrets-" "Drop it, Firepaw. It's no big deal," Amberpaw says. Since when does Amberpaw say things like that? For as long as she can remember, Firepaw and her sister have shared everything with each other. Maybe... maybe she's finally starting to fall for Dashpaw. But why all the secrecy? Firepaw understands that it might be a little embarrassing for Amberpaw to admit she has feelings for the tom... The problem with this theory is that Amberpaw and Dashpaw's relationship dynamic hasn't changed a bit. In fact, if anything they seem even more at odds than ever. Strange. Firepaw has to get to the bottom of this. If it was any other cat, she might just dismiss it. But it's her sister. Amberpaw has a tendency of getting into trouble and bad habits. Firepaw doesn't completely trust her. Of course, if she does go snooping around, she has to be secretive about it. If Amberpaw finds out that Firepaw's been prying, she'll be really ''mad. ''Whatever. I'm doing this because I care about her. It doesn't take long for Firepaw to see her chance. It happens around noon of that day. Firepaw is lazing in the shade of a bush when she sees Amberpaw and Dashpaw leave the camp.